Surprise Sandwich
by MissDoctorYasha
Summary: Not about a sandwich actually, just a surprise on top of a surprise. A certain demon thinks he's surprising certain human women, and gets a surprise of his own. Rated M for language and cause I'm a perv, so are you. Threesome/Yuri.


_Disclaimer: I own no rights to Inuyasha. I am also writing without a Beta, but I do my best._

Chapter One

Wiping his claws free of blood on his fur pelt, he scowls, not feeling satisfied. Digging his bare feet into the dirt he took off running in a whirlwind again.

"Is there nothing to satisfy my boredom for more than a few moments?" He growled to himself.

Rushing through the trees, keeping alert for any dangers.. it was his ears that caught it first. "A woman?" He heard it again, "No, two women. Hm, no harm in checking this out." He smirked and breezed towards the sounds.

Peeking through some tall shrubbery he saw a decent sized onsen with the two women he heard in the deep center of it. The water splashing just below their breasts, which were mashing together as they slid up and down against each other, twisting their tongues, hands gripping hair and arms with fervor.

They had no idea they had an audience, he felt that was a shame. Just as the bustier raven haired one cried out, he leapt naked from his hiding spot.

"Hello there ladies." He smugly greeted, standing tall on the rock ledge surrounding the pool.

They screeched and clung together.

"Don't be so startled, let me introduce myself, my name is Kouga. I am Prince of the Eastern Wolf clan. And who might you two lovelies be?"

The taller brunette glared at the wolf, "As if you care for our given names. What is it you're really after Demon?"

"I was just passing by and thought I could be of," he gestures to his stiff member, "assistance."

"Not necessary, you can be on your way."

"You don't know what you're missing out on babe."

"Oh really?" The brunette raised a brow.

"Sango don't.." The black haired woman wiggled, seeming to be trying to pull away from her partner.

"Sango, eh? And what about you, what shall I call you?" He smirked.

"She's mine and her name is Kagome."

"Kagome, well I'm not trying to Take her, just Enhance your bath."

"Like I said, not necessary." She wiggled against Kagome.

"Ahh, Sango please, you're embarrassing me."

"Just pretend he's not here, he'll get the idea and leave soon enough."

"B-but-" Sango cut off Kagome with a tongue down her throat. Kagome moaned as she gripped Sango's shoulders, sliding up and down her body again.

"I assure you I won't be leaving." Koga stepped around the onsen a bit.

Sango stepped back, bringing Kagome with her. As they got nearer the edge where the water receded, Kagome's round ass cheeks were exposed. Koga got closer, he saw her legs wrapped around Sango's hips and-

"What the-?!"

It seemed Kagome was impaling herself repeatedly on.. Sango 's cock.

"But you, you have.."

Sango freed herself from Kagome's mouth. "Both. I have both. You see why you're unnecessary now?"

Kagome's moans suddenly got louder.

"Ooh, do you actually Like being watched by this horny Wolf my little Kagome?" Sango chuckled, thrusting up harder, Kagome's ass bouncing tauntingly at Koga. "Cum Kagome, cum and let this filthy demon watch it happen."

"Oooohhhh, Kaaammiiiii... I'm, I'm..." Kagome's mouth opened wide and she almost silently released, fluids dripping down Sango's cock and mixing with the wet juices of her own vagina.

Sango put her head on Kagome's shoulder, smiling devilishly at the demon Prince, before slowly sitting and then laying on a smooth slab usually meant for drying clothes.

Sango laid flat, her legs bent, dipped in the hot water. Kagome laid on top of her, straddling her while she caught her breath, rocking gently back and forth on Sango's member.

"Wolf, come here, I think I might need some help this time."

Quick as the wind, he stood behind Kagome in the water.

Studying his target, he without warning slipped into Sango 's neglected vagina first. She gasped loudly as he thrust in a few times. "Just using your plentiful juices, San-go.." his voice seemed to smile at her. He pulled out and switched targets, slapping his lubed up dick between Kagome's cheeks. "Tell me to fuck you bitch."

Sango thrust her hips up a bit, getting a small moan from Kagome.

"Tell me to stick it in your tight little asshole." He prod at the mentioned puckering hole a bit. Kagome moaned a little louder.

"F-fuck... me"

"Don't think I heard that."

"Fuck my ass.." He thrust in quickly, "Koga!"

A fast rhythm was set, both Koga and Sango thrusting into Kagome, her moans louder and louder. Her breasts being squeezed by Sango while Koga bent over Kagome to grope Sango's smaller orbs.

Harder he thrust into her tight little anus, harder Sango thrust up into her tight wet vagina. Kagome screamed with her orgasms release, this time bringing Sango with her.

The Wolf Prince pulled out and continued inside Sango. Thrusting, keeping a grinding motion for Kagome. Sango's next release came quickly, Koga pounded a few more times before pulling out and exploding on both of them.

He took a breath and looked at them. They slid apart and laid side by side, breathing rapidly. "Looks like I found something to keep me busy for a while after all."

Koga sat in the water, it going up to his arm pits, "Who wants first ride?"

To be continued...?

* * *

'Reviews appreciated. Constructive criticism is better than nothing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
